Hop, Skip and a Chump
"Hop, Skip and a Chump" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 made in February. Two birds are after a grasshopper named "Hopalong Casserole". They attempt many plans to catch him. However, along the story is Tako Maki, a member from the Sushi Pack. The birds constantly get in trouble with the said character. How will they catch the grasshopper? Script WARNING: The story might have some swearing. It starts off with some bushy grass and overall hopping is heard. Out of the grass comes a grasshopper. When he stops hopping, he breaks the fourth wall. Hopalong Casserole: Hopalong Casserole's my name! The jumpy and fastest grasshopper in the fields! He then gets a weird taste in his mouth. Hopalong Casserole: Pardon me... He goes near a tree and spits. Hopalong Casserole: Gotta keep gross things censored you know. He then looks to his left with a surprise. Hopalong Casserole: Say. Come here. The camera zooms in on him. Hopalong Casserole: A little bit more closer! The camera zooms in more. Hopalong Casserole: Don't look now, but over to my left are two birds watching me. It shows the eyes of the said birds. Hopalong Casserole: The jerks have been trying to catch me for years. But I'm too fast for them! Guess I will have a little fun with them! He then starts jumping up and down only to show the birds eyes bouncing up and down. The two birds get their heads out of the bushes. Fat Bird: Shhhhhhh! Now Oliver, you wait right here. I will go sneak him out, and then you hit him in the head! Oliver: Alright Larry! Oliver quickly goes behind the bush with a bat waiting for Hopalong Casserole. Hopalong Casserole however appears right behind him. Oliver: Shhhhh. We are going to catch a grasshopper! Hopalong Casserole: Yeah? The bush leaves then start making noises as Oliver gets prepared. Out of the bushes comes Tako Maki, a member of the Sushi Pack. He gets hit in the head while Larry then comes out of the bush, looks down to see him and gets shocked. Oliver then sees the mistake he has made while Hopalong Casserole hops off. Larry: Ohhhh no... Take Maki then gets up angered to see the two birds. Larry makes a huge smile across his face while Tako Maki grabs the bat Oliver hit him with and starts beating them up while a huge cloud fight starts. Take Maki leaves in anger dusting his hands off. Larry: Oliver... to your left was a grasshopper... he is in the grass on because of you... now here. Take this bag and this time, don't let him get away! Oliver: Ok Larry. Oliver then goes to grass to apprehend the said grasshopper. When about to catch him, Hopalong Casserole then starts kicking him in the face. Angered, a fight starts and he catches "him". Oliver: I got him! I got him! Larry: Give me that! The two look into the bag and for their surprise, the same wasp who appeared at the end of The Mosquito Parade is inside it! The Wasp then gets angry and starts to sting the two. Larry: OUCH OUCH OW OW OWWWW YEOW OUCH! Oliver: FUCKING OWW!! The two then hide in a tree while the wasp enters causing a huge fight in the said tree. The Wasp then comes out and leaves the tree. Oliver and Larry however, are seen being hold by Tako Maki and then get kicked out. Oliver and Larry are seen on the ground while Hopalong Casserole is seen hopping across the grass. Larry then starts to chase the grasshopper but to only lead himself in a dumpster. He then sees some springs and gets an idea. The next scene shows Hopalong Casserole jumping. Larry is then seen jumping along except with springs on his feet. Hopalong Casserole sees this and gets shocked. Larry: Hellllooooo! Larry does not notice trees and gets hit in the head by them. The two then come to a dead end cliff and Larry accidentally jumps off of it. Larry: WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! A loud crash is heard and he is seen coming up because of springs on his feet. Hopalong Casserole takes the springs off and Larry is seen falling again. A loud crash is heard again. Oliver bird then comes to find Larry. Oliver: Which way did my partner go? Hopalong Casserole: That way! (He points at the dead end cliff) Oliver: Thank you! He then walks off the cliff. He points to Hopalong Casserole where he is going and suddenly falls. Another loud crash is heard. It then shows the down setting where the two birds landed on Tako Maki. Oliver sees this and tries to alert Larry. Larry: Again?! Tako Maki is seen folding up his sleeves ready to beat up Larry and Oliver. Oliver: Fuck! The screen quickly fades to black and the next scene shows the two birds beaten up. Hopalong Casserole: You two really outta be careful! He then hops off. The next shows the birds hiding in a piano set. Oliver looks to try and find Hopalong. Larry: Shhhhhhh! Get in! He might come anytime soon! The two birds then go back inside the piano and use a corn as bait to catch the grasshopper. Hopalong Casserole is hopping until he sees the corn. He attempts to get it but it is lead out of reach. He tries to get it again but then it gets out of reach. Hopalong Casserole then gets an idea. He then starts playing the piano hardly. Inside, Larry and Oliver are seen getting hit in the face with the strings. Hopalong Casserole then plays one of the keys so hard the two birds start flying all the way to Tako Maki's house. Tako Maki is seen reading a book which seems to be The Election!. His wall suddenly gets crashed in by the two birds. Tako Maki: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TEACH YOU THIS LESSON YOUNG BIRDS!! Oliver and Larry are seen flying all the way back to the field while Hopalong Casserole is seen continuing with hopping. Larry then starts to chase him only to get Hopalong Casserole to lead him to Tako Maki's house. Larry smart however, knows his idea and tries to think of a plan to get him outside. He then looks inside the house to see Hopalong Casserole behind the couch where Tako is sitting at. Larry goes all out and busts into Tako Maki's house just to chase the grasshopper. Larry: COME HERE YOU!! The two are running around in circles while Tako looks at the two in shock. Hopalong Casserole and Larry eventually leave the house. But that doesn't stop Tako Maki to chase Larry as well. While outside, Hopalong Casserole is seen behind a fence. Larry is seen about to get across the fence but Hopalong just puts plank in front causing Larry to trip. Take Maki catches up and sees the ruckus. Hopalong Casserole then hops off. Annoyed, Larry bird then starts to chase him and Tako Maki chases him. It then shows a scene where Hopalong Casserole is being chased by Larry and Oliver while the latter are being done the same by Tako Maki. Hopalong Casserole makes a straight turn as a iris out occurs. Hopalong then jumps on the iris out and behind, a loud crash is heard. The grasshopper is seen sweating trying to cool himself down. Hopalong Casserole: Well, just as I told you folks... I'm too fast for them! They will never catch me! (He hops a few more times) Never! Suddenly, the iris out opens and a angered Larry is seen while a Tako Maki is right behind him. Larry then grabs Hopalong Casserole by the back of his shirt and drags him back into the scene while the iris out closes. Trivia * Tako Maki says one line "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TEACH YOU THIS LESSON YOUNG BIRDS!!". Other than that, he is completely silent for the rest of the story. * The way how Tako Maki said his only quote sounds like a line from Spongebob: "How many times do we have to teach you this lesson old man?!". * The story takes set after the events of “The Sushi Pack Arc!”. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Hopalong Casserole Episodes Category:Oliver Hardy Crow Episodes Category:Larry Stan Laurel Crow Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Wasp Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program